


Sickness and Health Right?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [56]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gallavich, M/M, Sick!Ian, in his own weird way, mickey takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt: </strong>Hey! I was wondering if you could write one where Ian's sick with a really high fever and Mickey takes care of him, in a Mickey sort of way?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Health Right?

"Mickey, I told you, I'm okay," Ian said, his face pale and his stomach queasy.

"You look like shit, you're not okay," Mickey said as he walked back into the room with a bucket and the duvet from their bed. "You've got a fever too, give me a minute and I'll take your fuckin' temperature."

"The old fashioned way?" Ian asked with a grin.

"I am not putting any part of me inside you until you start looking less like an alien," he said, throwing the blanket over him just for Ian to toss it down to his feet as he lat on the couch.

"Too hot," he said.

"That's it, I'm getting the fuckin' thermometer."

Mickey walked out and rummaged through the medicine cabinet for the old thermometer, the last thing he wanted was for Ian to be actually diagnosably sick with him doing nothing about it. He came back in to Ian lying on his side, the look on his face was one of exhaustion and Mickey sighed.

He sat down on the floor beside Ian's head and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're not fucking sick," he said, his fingers reaching out to stroke the side of his face and Ian closed his eyes.

"That's nice," he whispered and Mickey smiled to himself a little.

"Yeah well don't get used to it, nice is not my thing."

He didn't stop with his gentle touch until Ian leaned over the side of the couch and emptied the contents of his stomach into the bucket. Mickey pulled back and waited for him to finish before he handed him the towel and helped to wipe his mouth.

Ian pushed him away, "no!" he coughed but Mickey held his weak hands back.

"Don't tell me 'no', I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not Firecrotch. Okay?"

"Okay," Ian said with a pained groan.

"Good, you want anything?"

"Can you just sit with me?" Ian said quietly.

Mickey rolled his eyes affectionately and lifted Ian's legs to sit under them on the couch.

"Fine, but I'm picking the channel," he said.

"Thanks Mick," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and try to get some sleep," Mickey said, his hands softly running the length of Ian's leg.

This was the deal right? Sickness and health?

Mickey scolded himself internally, what kind of sick shit had he gotten himself into?


End file.
